Cirno
] Cirno 'is a troll character form the Doujinshi Video Game series ''Touhou Project, a Danmaku Shoot Em' Up game developed by the one man team Shanghai Alice, led by ZUN. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alolan Ninetails vs Cirno (Abandoned) * Krillin_Vs_Cirno * '''Papyrus vs Cirno (Complete) * Cirno vs Regice * Cirno vs Sub-Zero (Complete) * Cirno vs Tsurara Oikawa * Emilia VS Cirno * Tails vs Cirno 'Battle Royales' *Team 9 Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Kuzan (One Piece) * Queen Elsa (Frozen) Summary Cirno is the Ice Fairy of the Lake, who debuts in Touhou 6: Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil. While she is a weak boss in the Touhou series, compared to other fairies, she is extraodinarily strong for her kind, being able to match some weaker Youkai and enough to be considered a midboss/boss. However, she is still weak compared to many residents of Gensokyo. As expected from her appearance, she is a bit childish and incompetent, and her personality is often called stupid. She stars as the main character in Fairy Wars. She also appears to have immense confidence in herself, to the point where she has called herself "the strongest" on one occasion. Leitmotif: Beloved Tomboyish Girl and Adventures of the Lovestruck Tomboy Other Versions of these Leitmotif * UNL Beloved Tomboyish Girl Death Battle Info While still not bright compared to many other characters of the Touhou series, Cirno is still smarter than many fairies, being one who knows how to read and count, and knows when she is in trouble. Her game profiles can be found here. Cirno possesses some degree of martial arts and swordsmanship Background * Name: Cirno * Origin: Touhou Project * Age: >60 * Gender: Female * Classification: Ice Fairy Physicality * Cirno possesses superhuman physical characteristics, much more greater than what is theoretically feasible for a regular person in real life. * Fast enough to move at Relativistic speeds (Marisa, who can move at said speeds, stated that she has to get serious against her). She is also able to react to and fight at the speed of light (Lower end fairies, such as Sunny Milk are able to perform such a feat) Fairy Physiology and Superpowers [https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Fairy Based on the Touhou Wiki] A Fairy is a small, simple, and humanoid creature of magic that represents some aspect of nature, with many of them also being simple minded. Often they have a short life span, but will regenerate immediately after they die. Fairies usually have abilities that relate to the four seasons, weather, emotions, longevity, decay, fertility, or some other aspect of nature. Cirno, in this case, is the nature of ice. Ice Magic and Manipulation of All Things Cold: As an Ice Fairy, Cirno is able to manipulate cold. Cirno can manipulate cold, down to the point where she can easily freeze water. She is surrounded by a perpetual chilly field that freezes her surroundings, and she has the ability to instantly generate large blocks of ice and icicles. This cold can extend to even freezing hostile Danmaku, as demonstrated in Fairy Wars. Flight: Cirno possesses the ability to fly. Reliant Immortality and Regeneration: Reliant on the existence of Ice and Cold, as long as they exist she can continue to revive, making her difficult to kill permanently. Cards Skill Cards * Freeze Touch Me * Freezing Lasers * Frost Pillars * Frozen Technique * Ice Charge * Ice Kick * Icicle Bomb * Icicle Rise * Icicle Shoot * Icicle Sword * Little Iceberg * Midsummer Snowman Spell Cards * Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado" * Cold Body "Super Ice Kick" * Cold Sign "Insta-Freeze Beam" * Freeze Sign "Freeze Atmosphere" * Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze" * Frost Sign "Frost Columns" * Ice Clump "Cold Sprinkler" * Ice Clump "Great Crusher" * Ice Sign "Icicle Fall" * Ice Sign "Fairy Spin" * Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun" * Ice Sign "Sword Freezer" Danmaku (弾幕) Japanese for "Bullet Curtain", or "Curtain Fire", and also known as "Bullet Hell", Danmaku is the ability to produce a great number of projectiles at once or in quick succession, in order to overwhelm the opponent by the sheer number of them. Dodging Danmaku is notoriously difficult. According to ZUN however, in the Touhou games, when Danmaku fights do happen, they use it much more as a play fight, rather than going all out. Additionally, ZUN has stated that if the characters truly wanted to kill, a ratio of 10:1 bullets would not be necessary. However, Danmaku can still easily destroy structures and devastate the environment. Feats * Marisa stated that she had to get serious against Cirno in Great Fairy Wars. Marisa is able to use attacks that can move at lightspeed. * Her ice attacks can reach at least dozens of meters * She can walk in the winter in summer cloths, and walk barefoot in the snow without any consequences * Fought for a period of time, and escaped from Utsuho Reiuji in Touhou 12.3: Hisoutensoku * Is strong enough as a fairy to be considered a boss/midboss, one of the strongest of her kind, to the point where Eiki Shiki commented that despite her being a fairy, she possesses great power. Notable Weaknesses * Naive, and lacking in intellect. * Heat * Overconfident, has an inflated self esteem. * If she dies too many times she can be convinced to give up. Gallery Cirno.jpg Cirno dear.png Fun Facts / Trivia * Cirno has the nickname of "⑨" due to the fact that in the manual for Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she is labeled as "9. Baka" (meaning Idiot) in an explanation of the game screen's layout, which is a reference to her childish and not so bright personality. * Due to this screenshot, Cirno has been nicknamed "Nine-ball" or simply "⑨" * The day 09-09-09 (9th September 2009) has been nicknamed Cirno-Day. * Despite her dim intellect, she knows how to read, unlike some other fairies, as well as being able to count. * One of Cirno's favorite hobbies is to freeze a frog instantly, and watch as it thaws in the water. * Cirno's statement that she is the strongest has mutated into a meme within the Touhou Community. Category:Female Category:Touhou Project Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Team Shanghai Alice Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters who can Revive